The Price of Freedom
by change of fates
Summary: Cocoon may have fallen but that doesn't stop her from finding her older sister who was presumed dead four years ago. Now new rivals will be faced. Sephiroth,The Maker or even the consequence of changing fate. Story Crisis Core, FFVIII and XIII storylines.
1. Nibelheim

Author's Note: This is the first chapter rewritten. Not too much is different I hope.

* * *

Zack walked through the halls of the Shinra corporation thoughts slowly filling his head. Things were taking a turn for the worst and he had no idea what to do or say anymore. With Angeal and Genesis gone he didn't have much left. He only had his beautiful Aerith and his newly found friend Cloud even Sephiroth maybe, but even he seemed shady at times.

* * *

Matt was casually walking, well more like deep in thought when she carelessly ran straight into Zack.

"Whoops, sorry Zack I wasn't looking" she said sympathetically

"Gees girl you could have killed me !" He gives one of his award winning smiles and she can tell hes just over exaggerating again.

"Yea totally. Why don't you just go hang out with Aerith lover boy " she rolled her eyes and shook her head with a slight smile.

"I am not a love sick puppy!" he exclaimed moving his arms for emphasis.

"Sure your not since I called you lover boy not love sick puppy you idiot"

"Damn you got me"

Zack looked at the tall girl standing in front of him. She had on a SOLDIER first uniform that was personalized with a sweetheart halter top. Her light pink wavy hair was kept back in a clip while her hair was parted to the side with some pieces in the front left in a side swept manner . Zack knew Matt well enough to know something was off about her. He could see hurt, confusion and desperation in her light blue eyes.

"So Matt whats wrong with you, you seem off and not yourself". The girl in front of him let out a big sigh.

_Didn't know I made it so obvious. Maybe I need to take lessons from my sister on how to hide my emotions more._

"Well everything is so much different now. Angeal and Genesis are gone plus our own board director betrayed Shinra. I'm starting to think this place is not right for me, maybe I should just go back to Cocoon."

_Now really could be my chance._

"So let me get this straight your just gonna quit after everything you worked for ? Why? People look up to you, you know. Your the only girl that was ever let into the SOLDIER program who wasn't a Turk and you got first class your first attempt. Your gonna throw that all away just because of some strange events, think about everything you have been through is it really worth it ?"

_I secretly had no choice but to join Shinra. It was a sort of trade off, well more like The Sanctum wanted new soldiers and Shinra wanted an elite and my name happened to be thrown out there. My time with the military just wasn't quite up at that point so here I was, against my own will. _

"I see where your coming from but I have a family to think about. A family that I left behind to join SOLDIER. I gave up everything to be a part of Shinra and now that things are bad I find that it is the perfect opportunity for me to leave. My sisters, Claire and Serah are the only family I have left. I want to be there for them when they need me its the job that I have of being the oldest sister."

They continued to walk down the dark corridor. Now feeling a more ominous presence in the halls that they used to call their home.

" I guess I see where your coming from. When are you going to leave ?"

She looked into his blue Mako infused eyes and saw nothing but disappointment in them.

_Guess I can't blame him for feeling that way. He actually wanted to work for Shinra. He put so much effort into working his way up through the ranks and now even he knows and this is Zack we're talking about knows, that it could just be the end._

" Most likely after the mission to Nibelheim" She answered after a long pause, peering out into the distance.

"Wait you got assigned there too?" Surprise clearly written on his face.

"Um yea but I have a bad feeling about it. If you truly think about it why would they be sending three SOLDIER firsts to just check out a reactor. There's something else there. Shinra could have sent a third class SOLDIER and they're sending us? If I were you I would make sure not to let you guard down. I can't afford to lose another foe".

_I can't handle it emotionally either. They were friends after all. _

"Never really thought that mission through. It really makes you wonder huh ?"

"Yea it does. Guess I'll see you around, Zack. Good luck telling Aerith! What is it your third or fourth mission this week? Better hope she over you stepping on her flowers."

With that they walked off in two different directions. Zack heading to the slum and Matt wherever her feet could take her.

* * *

Zack Fair stood outside of the church in the slums and inhaled a huge breath of air. Today he was going to tell Aerith that he was going away again but he was even more nervous at the fact that when he came back he was going to ask Aerith to marry him.

"C_ome on Zack you can do it!"_

As his courage built up he finally walked inside the church to see the love of his life tending to her precious garden. She immediately turned around and walked up to Zack to give him a hug but she spasmodically stopped dead in her tracks.

" Your going away again aren't you?" Aerith claimed sadly.

Zack saw her head bow down just so slightly.

"Yea but only for a couple of days and then I'll be home again" he assured.

Aerith gave him a long hard stare an nodded her head.

"Be safe you here me Zachary Fair !"

"You know me Aerith. I'm always back in a flash!"

"I know you always are" she giggled

* * *

Matt walked to the train station in Midgar ready to get her ticket back home when she ran into Reno.

"Sorry I seem to be running into everyone today Reno"

There was a certain dullness and disinterest in her eyes.

"It's fine babe whats bothering you"? Reno said as he went up to hug her.

"E_veryone is asking me that today. Again was it that obvious?"_

" I really don't know how to say this but I think I'm going to go home to my sisters" she claimed sadly, inhaling slowly.

"Really now, I don't see whats holding you down on this decision unless its me of course then that changes things"

_You know sometimes he really knows how to piss me off. I'd watch his balls if I were him._

"I have know idea. I just don't know how 'us' is going to work. Cocoon is a three day trip, it's practically a world away."

" Don't worry about we'll make it work and besides my entire family lives up there so I can see you then too. I guess what I'm trying to say is don't worry about it and maybe just get a good nights sleep since you have a big mission tomorrow".

"Your right. I'm gonna go now" she said as she kissed Reno goodnight.

_Its just not the same._

She walked away until he was out of sight and then the tears threatened to fall. Stopping abruptly she closed her eyes. The feeling was all but familiar. Her heart ached. She only hoped that he knew how much she missed him.

* * *

(the next day)

Zack made his way to the helicopter pad just in time to see that Sephiroth and Matt had already arrived just before he did.

"Are you ready to go Zack?" asked Sephiroth in a plain monotone.

"Always ready !" said Zack as he put his fist into his palm

"And how about you Miss Farron ?"

"Ready as I'll always be" she replied in a sarcastic tone.

"Then lets get going"

* * *

After several hours of pure awkward silence Sephiroth, Zack and Matt made it to Nibelheim. Sephiroth then pointed to the hotel we were staying at.

"Now's the time to call or visit your loved ones. Tell me when your ready to get going, we have a tour guide waiting for us."

_Since when did Sephiroth tell us to call loved ones. Like anyone could fucking love him._

Zack took this opportunity to call Aerith for the last time while Matt took the opportunity to call her sisters to let them know of her where abouts.

_Ringing Ringing Ringing come on someone pick up the phone already._

"Hello"?

"Hey Serah I was just calling to let you know that I'm coming home after my mission today"

"Really, you are ? That's great ! Is there a reason why though?"

_Damn her for growing up and becoming smart._

"No, can you put Claire on for me ?" lied Matt

"No problem Mattie"

"Hello?"

"Hi Cl- I mean Lightning, I don't know if Serah told you or not but-

Lightning cut in "so your coming home then"

"Yes I am coming home. Things are weird with Shinra and I don't want to be around when something tragic happens again. I'm on a mission in Nibelheim at the moment but I wanted to say that if anything were to happen to me today take care of Serah like you are for me now."

"Matt your scaring me right now, are you in danger ?"

_I sure hope not but my stomach is telling me something else._

"Claire to be honest I don't know it's just this feeling I have. Be strong for me like you always have been and remember things happen for a reason. I love you Claire keep both you and Serah safe."

"I will do and remember one thing it's not a matter of can or can't. Be safe sis and remember I'll always be waiting for you."

_I wish there was more reassurance in that._

And at that they hung up. For some inevitable reason Matt almost knew it was the last time she would hear from her sisters and sure enough it was.


	2. Burning to the fourth degree

Author's Note: Second chapter that is now rewritten.

* * *

Matt walked outside of the hotel. The morning air was cool and stung the throat with every breath. After inhaling an immediate sense of nausea took over. She proceeded to then throw up not being able to shake the sick feeling in her stomach that something bad was coming. After a few violent coughs and self soothing later, she started to look around. That is until Zack decided to sneak up behind her. Having let her guard down, he seemed to achieve his goal.

_Does that asshole know I'm having an internal panic attack already as it is?_

"I hate you so much right now its not even funny" she said spitefully as she continued to walk ahead completely annoyed and not in the mood.

Zack catches up to her just give lets out a laugh and she just glares at him.

"Awe come on you know it was funny"

"Yea what ever" she said distantly.

Matt walked away pissed leaving Zack alone again. Zack walked back to the hotel entrance and stopped when he saw Cloud just standing there, mute, like his usual emotionless self.

"Hey buddy, I didn't know you got assigned here too." He says as he nudges him in the arm with an eyebrow raised. "You have to come with me to meet our tour guide".

"No thanks" the blond spoke in an almost whisper.

"Come on Cloud whats with the emo attitude?" The raven haired man now started to show some general concern for his friend.

"Keep this quiet but your tour guide is an old childhood friend of mine."

"That raven haired babe in the mini skirt is an an acquaintance of yours?" Zack asks in disbelief. " Dude, shes a fox. Can't believe you've been keeping her all to yourself!"

" Lets not get carried away now." He rolls his eyes and continues. "Her name is Tifa and before I came to Shinra I promised her I would make the SOLDIER program. Obviously I never made it because my body rejected the mako. Now I think , she thinks, I became a soldier and I never did".

"That's quite the promise you made but I'll keep your secret. Also don't worry I'm not gonna tell her you have a crush either. It looks like I must have rubbed off on you. And here I though you had no taste in women. The 'no I'm not interested in anyone' my ass. "

"Yea, thanks" he said blankly.

Zack walked into the middle of the town where he saw Matt just casually standing there when an idea popped into his head. He was gonna scare the shit out of her again just to get her even more pissed. That's the thing with her she gets so pissed so easily that at one point Angeal, Sephiroth and Genesis made a game out of it. Who ever pissed her off first was the winner and got free drinks at the bar. The only downside was that winner had to face her temper so sometimes it was a win or lose situation.

As he started walking up to her, ready to scare her, she swiftly turned around and swung her foot behind his legs and pushed him down. He fell straight on his ass. Not only that but he was faced with a light blue sword pointed at his throat.

"You can be such an ass wipe sometimes, you know that?" she laughed evilly

"Yea, yea. Don't really care" Zack claimed as he got up and brushed himself up trying to keep his cool but failing miserably.

Matt waved him on "Let's get going Tifa's waiting."

They walked across the town square to meet up with her to find Sephiroth already there.

"Are we ready to get this going?" asked Matt just wanting and praying to get the day over with.

All three of them just stood there and nodded. While Cloud lagged behind in his uniform making sure to wear the helmet.

After what seemed like three days packed full with useless small town nonsense. The dumb little tour came to end.

"Ok do you guys have any questions?" asked a overly polite Tifa with a little bounce in her step.

As Tifa asked this Matt just stood there and stared into space. She was seeing something terrifying. It all said this in her piercing blue eyes.

"Did you see something in your vision that you would like to share" asked a very concerned Zack.

_Damn myself for telling him of my gift and damn him for being overly nosy and for being hard to lie to._

"No" she lied

_What the hell am I supposed to say to them. Oh it's really nothing except the fact that Sephiroth is going to burn the town to ashes and betray us all. No worries everything's just fine._

Sephiroth had a twisted look on his face. It was almost like he saw what Matt saw in her vision and from the looks of it he already had a plan in his head to stop her from saying anything.

"Zack you stay here and get ready to visit the reactor bring that infantry man with you. Matt you come with me to explore the Shinra Mansion." said Sephiroth as he started walking in the direction of the mansion.

_Since when was Sephiroth the type to explore? Hes up to something but I have to go along with it. He constantly enforces 'staying on task'. Fucking walking talking contradiction. How is it that he can see into my head anyway ? I never got why hes so special._

"Ok I'm coming" she said as she ran to catch up with the fast pace Sephiroth was walking which ended up being a light jog in comparison.

After several minutes of fast pace walking they had arrived and were now entering through the front entrance.

"So why are we here ?" asked a very confused girl

"There's something I have to look at in the basement. Typical Shinra classified info I'm always after. You should know this."

_Lying prick. Out of the whole mansion the 'thing' he needed was in the basement? Bull shit. The worst part is he's so casual about the whole thing. _

"Yea I guess" she casually shrugged it off but her insides were on high alert.

After wondering aimlessly through the hallways they finally found the entrance to the basement. It was behind a book shelf.

Now in the basement Sephiroth took a look around. Matt just stood there eying his movements ever so closely. Before she knew it Sephiroth had swiftly made his way out of the basement and locked the door behind it. She was trapped.

_How the hell did he manage that?_

"Fuck you Sephiroth. Fuck you Shinra. Fuck everyone!" screamed a steaming twenty five year old girl.

All she heard was a man laughing ever so evilly. After minutes of cursing, screaming and kicking she finally settled down but not without one final kick. She had kicked a book shelf that was in the basement and files fell to the ground. The papers diffusing everywhere.

She stood there speechless as she picked up the files.

_Project 'G', Project Jenova, Project 'S'. What is this ? She opened up the file that read 'Project 'S' and was shocked to see what it was. Sephiroth the PERFECT soldier? A man so powerful. So great was an experiment? Hojo and Lucrecia were the creators of this monster that was here just ten minutes ago...?" That creepy scientist Hojo was involved. I always knew of the experiments done to humans such as Genesis and Angeal but Sephiroth too? I thought what my mother let PSICOM do when I was a little girl was bad but it seems that almost every SOLDIER first with the exception of Zack was some sort of experiment._

Her thought process was interrupted by blood curdling screams of helpless towns people. The vision she saw earlier was coming true. Sephiroth was burning the town to the ground. Those screams just seemed to echo inside her head.

* * *

Zack was running as if his life depended on it. The town was on fire and his own friend was the one to blame for it. As he made his way to the reactor he saw Cloud standing outside, shaking in his own skin.

"Zack ! Tifa's in there and shes in trouble we have to hurry" stuttered a very scared Cloud.

"Don't worry I'm on it! Sephiroth is in there too. Its time for us to have a little heart to heart." claimed a very confident Zack.

"Let's go then"

Zack and Cloud ran into the building that held the reactor to find Tifa laying restlessly on the ground. Cloud sprinted over to her to she if she was OK but Zack just walked straight forward. Sephiroth was standing there talking to a creature looking thing that he claimed that was his 'mother'.

"Sephiroth ! How could you kill all of those people. Tifa's dad and Cloud's mom. What kind of monster are you?"

Sephiroth turned around and laughed to himself. He slowly drew his sword ready to fight the man in front of him that stood in his way.

Before each of them knew it two swords clashed, marking the beginning of a battle.

Zack immediately charged the man in front of him but was blocked throwing Zack back. Sephiroth then took this chance to attack leaving Zack one huge blow. Barely hanging on Zack healed himself and got back on his feet. Using all the magic he could to make a dent on Sephiroth he was finally stable again.

Sephiroth took this opportunity to charge Zack. He slashed his sword in all different directions leaving Zack heavily wounded. Before Zack knew it he was flung into the air and was forced down the steps where he just lay there weak and defenseless.

Sephiroth then proceeded to walk back to Jenova. Little did he know that a certain blonde haired man was sneaking up behind him with the buster sword.

Cloud slashed right through Sephiroth's body and cracked the glass that contained the extraterrestrial life form.

Sephiroth stumbled and grasped for his sword. In one quick sweep he had managed to stab the blonde and lift him up into the air with the sword still through his body. Cloud then grabbed the sword and fired magic at him sending the gray haired man off into the distance.

Cloud then fell to his knees and blacked out right next to Zack.

* * *

Matt was still locked in the basement and decided to look around. She then found a room that had three coffins and decided to open one of them. In there was a man in red sleeping. She quickly closed the lid and practically ran out of the room.

Still mad she was trapped she made it to the basement door entrance. She took the light blue sword off her back leaving the silver one in its place and started slashing the door so it would open. With no luck she charged but no avail. She then took a break.

Deciding that she had to get out fast, Matt attempted one last time at getting the door open. What she didn't expect was when she rammed into it that the door was mysteriously unlocked. Due to this when the door flew open with her on the other side, Matt fell straight on her side.

_Now I know that door wasn't open before._

Finally free she made her way outside the mansion, running towards the reactor. Seeing the smoke that was coming off of what once lay a town made her die on the inside. The faint screams of the towns people still were heard in the distance.

But as she continued it seems as though she missed the black feather that was laying on the ground.

Now in the home of the reactor she slowly made her way to her knees. The sight she saw in front of her was not a pretty one. Something that no vision could have prepared her for.

* * *

Cloud and Zack still layed there on the floor unconscious.

Matt keeled down to there level to get a better look at the severity of their injuries.

"It's going to be OK, I promise Cloud and Zack."

But before she knew it she was laying on the ground barely awake. All that was heard were a few voices in the background.

"_These two men will make perfect experiments but wait take the girl soldier as well. It's been twenty years since I've done anything on her."_


	3. A change of fates

**Now for the ff13 side. Review or Ill stop writing. **

( 4 year later )

Lightning stood and stared at the beautiful crystallization of Cocoon. Worry still overtaking her she turned around to see that everyone else had come out of their crystal state. Everyone else except for Fang and Vanille. This very thought made her cringe on the inside. After everything they have been through those two were the only ones that never made it out. Those two wonderful people had made their sacrifice so that we could move on. Fang and Vanille are what give me hope and a new world.

Still trapped in thought Lightning didn't even realize that Serah and Dajh were walking straight towards her. This put a smile on Claire's face.

Snow immediately ran up to Serah and swung her around and cute little Dajh went straight to his dad Sazh. Before Lightning knew it Snow was wrapping his arms around her and Serah

"How about we get a move on, on those wedding plans" an excited Snow said as he kept Lightning in a head lock.

"You don't waste time now do you?" asked Lightning with a huge grin on her face.

"Nope, NEVER" screamed an overly excited Snow.

Lightning looked over to see a very sad Hope. He was just standing there dumbfounded that his dad never made it out. All she could do was put one hand on his shoulder as a friendly gesture in which he kindly approved of.

Snow and Serah eventually came over claiming that they already agreed on a date but Lightning quickly cut in.

"Don't you think before Snow joins the family he should know about Matt?"

"Whose Matt ?" Snow asked with a confused look on his face

"Matt is our older sister. She is two years older then myself. When our parents died Matt was seventeen. She knew that if she stayed in Cocoon she would never be able to care for us. So she left me to take care of Serah while she went off to join The Shinra Corporation famous SOLDIER program. The girl made SOLDIER first her first try and sent us money so we could live normal lives in Cocoon. But when she was nineteen she called us one day to tell us she was planing on coming home after she finished up a mission. Her last words to me were to take care of Serah if anything happens to her and told me things happen for a reason. After that phone call we never heard from her again. Just like she had suspected something bad had happened to her. As much as people claim that she is dead I personally believe that she is alive out there but needs help."

"Wow I would have never seen that coming. Serah why didn't you say anything about her ?" asked Snow.

"The topic is really touchy for me that's all" Serah claimed sadly.

" It wouldn't hurt and now's the perfect time!"

Claire looked around at the others. They were all nodding their heads in agreement.

"I guess I will then" Lightning claimed " and Hope you can come with me!"

"Come on were wasting time. Its a long trip to Midgar." said Lightning

"How are we going to get there Light? Theres no transportation?"

"Odin of course !"

Before Hope knew it Lightning summoned Odin and was already on his back. Hope hopped on and they rode of into the distance together.

* * *

(still 4 years later)

Zack woke up. His body surrounded by liquid and from what he could tell he was in a tube. He looked to his left to see Cloud in a similar tube. Getting angry and frustrated Zack punched the glass tube as hard as he could but it wasn't hard enough. He punched it again and this time he broke it open. He was free but not for long. He quickly got his act together and made his way to the other tube where Cloud resides. He punched the glass again and sour smelling liquid poured out.

"Cloud. Come on lets get moving we have to find Matt and get out of here" said a very worried Zack.

No response came from Cloud other than a moan. He was breathing but barely moving. Zack then went over and picked Cloud up, slinging him over his shoulders. Now running as fast as he could he finally found Matt. She was not moving and seemed to be in a crystal form. Red completely surrounding her body. Zack knew he had to leave her there.

"I'm sorry Matt, hope you forgive me for this" he mumbled to himself as he opened a door and went through.

Obviously not an exit he left but someone in red was laying in a coffin. Disregarding what he saw Zack made his way out of the Shinra mansion basement and outside to see the entire town back to normal.

"Shinra, covering up their own tracks" Zack said to himself in astonishment.

* * *

Matt woke up from her crystal form great full for not turning into a Cie'th. Reality soon struck.

_Did I complete my focus ? So I'm free from the curse ? Theres got to be a catch._

She quickly turned her head to her left shoulder, her L'Cie band completely

gone.

"Lightning, you completed your focus. I knew I wouldn't have to tell you what it was."

Now running to get out of the basement she came across her sword sitting against the wall. It still looked the same; light blue with a beautifully hand crafted handle. Along side of it was her other sword, still in one piece and simple silver color. She then looked down at herself. She was different. Her hair light pink hair was now down to her back with a distinct type of wave to it that could only be described as her own. Her Shinra uniform was out grown, now able to show a good portion of her stomach and her hip piercing now clearly visible. Once free of the basement she made her way to the middle of town.

Wait there was not a town it was burned down !

Frantic about wanting to leave she ran as fast as she could out of the town. Now almost twenty miles away she stopped to catch her breath

Good thing I'm a SOLDIER!

Looking at her surroundings she was shocked to see an old abandoned chair and Genesis leaning on it. Slowly walking towards the man she briefly looked at him. He was weak and stagnant.

Memories of Nibelheim started to flood back.

"_Hes not worthy of saving. His words were the very words that set Sephiroth off. Those words deserve to be his last!"_

Drawing her sword, she quickly casted blizzard upon it and positioned herself to charge him.

"Do it already. Kill me. I'm not worthy of anything. I highly doubt I'll ever be able to regain my SOLDIER honor."

Then out of no where a helicopter arrived. Two soldiers stormed out eyes deadlocked on Genesis.

"Just get out of her Matt! Zack's right around the corner."

She nodded and sprinted away. Running for what at least had to be for a full day, she sat down and rested. Zack right around the corner my ass. Thoughts soon turned swiftly to a dream.

"_ahhhhhhhhhhh !"_

"_Claire ?" the oldest Farron ran to the screams of the younger Farron._

"_What is it ? Are you ok?"_

"_I had that dream again. The one where I'm in a dark park on a stormy night and there's a full moon with a mysterious horse."_

_the oldest Farron just smiled to herself, knowing full well the horse was her future eidolon,Odin. _

"_The lightning in the dream it scares me. Lightning it flashes brightly and then fades. It can only destroy never protect. For now on I want to be called Lightning. Claire just isn't here anymore"._

With that Matt woke up. A vision soon played in her head. It was Zack. Fighting almost the entire Shinra army. Three men were left when he just hit the ground. His life hanging on by a bloody thread. No one was there anymore, except for Cloud. Zack just passed his sword the the spiky blond and said " be my living legacy". With that the vision stopped.

Sprinting to get to the outside of Midgar where Zack was. She had finally made it in time to see Zack fighting of the army by himself.

* * *

"Hope, wake up were almost in Midgar". The boy that was clutching her waist from behind didn't move an inch.

"you asked for it" she muttered

with that Lightning pulled the raines of Odin causing the horse to jump fitfully. Hope woke up instantly.

"what was that for" a sleepy boy asked.

Lightning just ignored him.

"I woke you up to tell you were almost in Midgar but since it took me a while to wake you up were now officially in Midgar which means we have to stop ridding Odin and start walking."

* * *

Zack was fighting off the Shinra soldiers when her saw Matt running to him.

"Take Cloud to Midgar. I'll handle the rest, Zack."

" But-"

"No butts just do it. I'll meet you at Aerith's okay?"

"Fine"

With that he ran off slinging Cloud on his shoulders never looking back.

Matt then drew the blue sword off her back and took her position. Men started to fire at her and she took the opportunity to charge them. Quickly blocking anything they had coming for her she was curious.

" Even though I'm not a l'Cie maybe I can still use my powers ? Worth a shot!" she thought to herself.

She then tried to paradigm shift and to her dismay it worked. Now blasting fire and ice from her hand without materia she was unstoppable. With now three men left she switched again to where she was a commando and killed the last three with ease.

Then everything went white on her and she was nowhere near where she just was.

Walking around she came across a field with two women sitting in the middle of it. One was wearing a blue wrap and had disheveled brown hair while the other one was wearing orange with reddish curly hair that was put in pigtails. She walked over to them and sat down.

"Any idea on why I'm here" she asked

"Lightning?" the woman and blue asked

"No"

"Then Serah, right?" asked the red head

"Nope but I see you know my younger sisters"

"So you are a Farron. My names Fang and this here is Vanille"

"Nice to meet you I"m Mattie but you can call me Matt"

"Maddie with two 't's that interesting" inquired fang.

" Yea, I guess."

Just then a tall looking man came walking towards them. At first no one could tell who It was but then the man was recognized as Angeal.

"What are you doing here?" Angeal asked directing the question to Matt.

"Um...um... I came here because I was dieing to hear about dreams and honor?"

"So you don't know why your here?"

She lowered her head and replied a short No.

"What did you see in your vision, Matt"

"I...I saw that Zack was gonna die in the future so before it could happen I... stepped...in."

"Have you ever been able to change someones fates of the future before?"

"No. It never worked. I've tried so many times."

"So what do you think happened then"?

"I... uh... changed someones fate that wasn't supposed to be changed?"

"Yes and this is why your here but don't worry. You will not be here long and neither will Fang or Vanille."

"Wait. So there is a such thing as a time space equilibrium?"

"Yes. You have just discovered that. Since you changed one persons fate now everyone who died or became crystal in the past several years are now free to have a second chance."

Without Fang, Vanille or Matt being able to say a word they were now back standing straight outside of Midgar. Alive and Free.


	4. Forever Fugitives

Lightning went around questioning people about her sisters whereabouts like there was no tomorrow.

"Light you can't just go around shoving innocent people against walls for answers" claimed a scared looking Hope.

"Right" was Lightnings only reply.

Hope took a deep breath followed by a sigh.

"OK, so she was a soldier right? Why not go to the Shinra building and ask?" he said as he nonchalantly put his hands behind his head.

"Guess that makes sense" muttered a very frustrated pink-haired woman.

The two walked off into the distance together heading straight to the front doors of The Shinra Electric Power company.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matt was pacing.

"Would you stop that!" acquired an amused Fang.

"Sorry, can't help it"

Matt eventually stopped and a serious expression played on her face.

She saw what looked like the older version of the Lightning she used to know. With her was a silver haired boy that she knew was named Hope. Their location was clear as day. Lightning and this younger looking boy were walking in the city of Midgar.

A small but very faint smiled appeared on Mattie's face.

She turned to face Fang and Vanille. From what she remembered from her vision many years before Shinra was that these two were from Gran Pulse and that they made an ultimate sacrifice to save Cocoon. They had become Ragnarok.

"So, are we gonna go or are you gonna stand there all serious for the day?" asked Fang.

Matt shook her head.

"No, lets get going. Midgar is right down there" she pointed.

"Lets get a move on shall we ?" chirped Vanille

By the time her or Fang were able to reply she was already halfway down the road. Exploring along the way.

"Typical Vanille" Fang said.

Matt just smiled and stated running with the two of them.

Lightning sat down on the edge of a water fountain with defeat written all over her.

"Serah was right, Hope. She is dead. I made all this way for nothing."

"Light stop that this instant. Who is this person I see right before me because it's not you. The Lightning I know would not give up that easy."

"Hope, you heard what the people in Shinra said. She died four year ago, the last time I talked to her."

"Something seems a bit off about Shinra, I just can't explain-"

Hope was cut off.

Fifteen Shinra Soldiers came running towards two men.

The two men were dressed up in Shinra soldier uniforms as well. One had brown spiky hair with scars all over his arms and looked to have been in good heath. The other soldier was slung across his back in bad condition. This man had blond spiky hair.

Lightning didn't know what came over her. She got up and started running to help the two men with her gunblade out. Hope followed behind her.

The raven haired man set the blond down on the ground and pulled out a heavy looking blade from behind his back. Lighting had her blade in gun mode while Hope had his boomerang out.

All three fought off the soldiers with ease.

"Matt?"

"No" was Lightnings reply.

"Then it must be Lightning or Serah, right?'' Acquired the brown haired man as he bend down to pick up the blond.

"It's Lightning"

" I thought so, Matt always talked about her sisters."

The conversation was cut short when more soldiers started heading their way.

"Run" claimed the man.

Lightning and Hope did just that.

The moment Vanille, Fang and Matt arrived they were attacked by many bands of soldiers, Turks and even helicopters.

All three of them pulled out their weapons immediately.

After what seemed like forever of fighting they just stopped and ran. There are some battles that you cannot win and all three of them had cuts and bruises everywhere.

They finally found an abandoned alley to stop and rest.

"Where do you think we should go now?" asked Fang hurt and out of breath.

"If we make it to sector seven which is the train station, all we have to do is take the stairs down to the slums. I have a friend who lives there and people who I have to meet".

"Sounds like a plan to me" said a less chipper Vanille as she leaned against the ally wall.

"Why is your own group of soldiers after you" Fang said as she leaned against the wall with Vanille.

"The same reason the Sanctum was after a group of L'Cie. A fugitive runs loose and its their job to catch them. It's sort of a long story but you get the jest. We should go now. They're gonna find us eventually."

The two Pulsian women nodded.

They had made their way to the train station but had to stop around the corner. A group of Turks were there and one of them was familiar to Matt.

"_Awe congratulations Reno and Elena! Whats it like to be married now?"_

_It's great and we have even better news now! Said Reno_

"_Whats that"?_

"_Were expecting our first child now. I'm pregnant" claimed a happy Elena. _

_**[flashback]**_

_"Sorry I seem to be running into everyone today Reno"_

_"It's fine babe whats bothering you"? Reno said as he went up to hug her._

_" I really don't know how to say this but I think I'm going to go home to my sisters" she claimed sadly_

_"Really now, I don't see whats holding you down on this decision unless its me of course then that changes things"_

_"I have know idea. I just don't know how 'us' is going to work. Cocoon is a three day trip, it's practically a world away"_

_" Don't worry about it we'll make it work and besides my entire family lives up there so I can see you then too. I guess what I'm trying to say is don't worry about it and maybe just get a good nights sleep since you have a big mission tomorrow"._

_"Your right. I'm gonna go now" she said as she kissed Reno goodnight._

Matt then snapped out of it.

With hearing what she just she,heard walked straight into eye contact of the Turks.

She didn't know what she was thinking all she knew was that her ex-boyfriend had moved on with his life. Though it hurt, she was missing for several years.

The Turks immediately took out their weapons to fight them. But with all three of them being experienced fighters the Turks ended on the floor unconscious.

Reno's last words consisted of "how could you"

"Are you OK Matt" asked Vanille who was very concerned about Mattie's sudden mood change.

"Yea I'm fine." she lied

"Down the staircase to the slums then?" Fang said as she was making her way to them.

Vanille and Matt followed her down them.

Lightning and Hope followed the man down the stairs past sector seven.

"Where are we" Hope asked as he looked around and saw a dark place full of garbage and rubble.

"Oh, this is the slums of Midgar. Midgar is a floating plate and beneath it is this place. By the way I'm Zack, Zack Fair."

"I'm Hope Estheim."

They walked past a beat up church and eventually made their way to a small house.

Zack Knocked on the door and a woman with long brown hair in a braid with bright green eyes opened the door.

"Zack, your alive !"

"Aerith, Cloud is in bad condition, please-"

"Say no more. Come in please, all of you."

The three girls had now entered the slums and were on their way to Aerith's.

"So where do we go from here"? Vanille asked politely as she was skipping ahead of Fang taking in the not so exciting scenery.

"Straight and to the left, then we're at Aerith's. Shes a good friend and two others should hopefully be there as well".

"Will we be safe there for the time being"? Fang questioned as she made a left up the dirt road.

"For now but not for long. Shinra will check here house for us eventually. Right now its our only choice unless you want to fight more soldiers and Shinra armory." Matt said as she made her way to a house and knocked on the door.

A fourteen year old boy with silver hair by the name of Hope answered the door.

"Hey Hope!" both fang and Vanille said in unison as the pulsian women went to give him a hug.

"But, I thought you two turned to crystal-"

"Save, it" Matt cut in as she entered the house followed by two Pulsians.

"Hope, who was at the door?" Lightning paused as she took in the view.

Standing right before her was Fang and Vanille alongside was her eldest sister,Mattie.

Lightning ran up and hugged her and Matt returned the gesture.


	5. Chapter 5

To all my followers of this story, I just wanted to say thank you. I also wanted to make a sincere apology for not updating in two years, there's absolutely no excuse for it. Clearly this is not a chapter update but a message to let you guys know that im going to be tweaking previous chapters just a little bit. I have come to realize that I have made a few mistakes in the story line but I will try to make them a minor as I can.

One of the issues was my OC, Matt's age. I originally wrote her to be two years older than Lightning. After replaying Crisis Core and FFVII I've come to realize that many of the SOLDIER firsts are at least 25 making Matt on the younger side with Zack. Later in the story you will come to realize why her age will be changed. One reason I can give you is that Matt was an established SOLDIER before Zack and Shinra was not her first military based job.

Another thing ( I probably won't change it but it still bothers me ) is the fact that Lightning arrived to Midgar via Odin. I'm going to make a guess here that by the end of XIII none of the L'Cie can summon anymore.

One last thing was Matt being a L'Cie. I never meant for her to be one but it ended that way because at the time I wanted the story to be more focused on the XIII world and not VII. The reason why it no longer works is that say Matt was a L'Cie on Cocoon before she left for Midgar. If the people of Cocoon found out it would be Serah and the FFXIII story all over again and I don't want a repeat.

I know a lot has been dumped on you but I wanted to give warning when I re-upload previous chapters.

But I will give you guys some spoilers as to what ahead.

1) Mattie's real name (Not even Lightning and Serah know it)

2) The relationship between RenoxMatt is not what it seemed. You guys will be mind fucked pretty bad when you find out the truth and it will be explained in the next chapter which i think is going to be titled 'The Plan'

3) Get yourselves ready for some epic battles. Shinra, Deepground ect.

4) Clouds mako poisoning

5) SEPHIROTH ! need I say more.

6) If you thing Lightnings reaction to Serah and Snow engagement was over the top wait till Matt gets a hold of the situation.

7) Cute Zack x Aerith reunion (an btw I refuse to call her Aeris)

8) Sazh

9) Hopes dad wondering where the 'F' he is.

10) Lightning finally ditches the uniform.


End file.
